Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, media players and personal digital assistants are products that sometimes are used and handled roughly and therefore exposed to being scratched. The materials used for the faces of such devices are typically plastics that do not have a very high scratch resistance. The recent trend towards thinner devices has aggravated this problem. In particular the display screens get scratched when the devices are carried in pant pockets or in purses. Fold phones provide a solution to this problem, but not all users are fond of this shape of housing. Scratch resistant materials such as sapphire glass are expensive and heavy. Scratch resistant coatings provide some alleviation but are not always sufficient.